Twilight Hour
Twilight Hour is a /Twilight-themed Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA ''series. It is the second set in the ''NOVA series, as well as the eighth and final set in the "Cosmic" series overall. It follows the Dark Core of the Graviton Galaxy ''set. It is followed by the ''Limit Break of the Duelist ''set. Features The set contains cards from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA fan fiction. The cover cards are "Number T*98: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon". The set appears as though one is looking at the night sky, though inverted from the last set. Many of the stars are white with a yellow-ish hue normally, but black with a blue-ish hue inverted. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Malik, Zero Tsukimori, and 3 new characters. It introduces the "Lunar Twilight, "Number TW", "Twilight" archetypes. Contains more members and support for the " ", "Constellation, "Rank-Up-Magic", "Graviton", "Gravity" and " " archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in ''and '' sets. This set contains many LIGHT support alongside DARK support. Card List *(TWLHR-JP001) Souls of the Lost Village (Common) *(TWLHR-JP002) Servant of the Pharaoh (Common) *(TWLHR-JP003) The Thief King (Common) *(TWLHR-JP004) Twilight Angel (Common) *(TWLHR-JP005) Twilight Seraph (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP006) Twilight Archlord (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP007) Shining Seraph (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP008) Graviton Cupid (Common) *(TWLHR-JP009) Graviton Recruiter (Common) *(TWLHR-JP010) Graviton Knight, Guardian of the Galaxy (Common) *(TWLHR-JP011) Graviton Triceratops (Common) *(TWLHR-JP012) Graviton Tyrannosaurus (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP013) Graviton Daspletosaurus (Common) *(TWLHR-JP014) Graviton Teratophoneus (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP015) Zeroman (Common) *(TWLHR-JP016) Twilight Galaxy Knight (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP017) Constellation Bootes (Common) *(TWLHR-JP018) Constellation Camelopardalis (Common) *(TWLHR-JP019) Constellation Cancer (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP020) Constellation Cassiopeia (Common) *(TWLHR-JP021) Constellation Centaurus (Common) *(TWLHR-JP022) Constellation Cepheus (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP023) Constellation Cetus (Common) *(TWLHR-JP024) Fallen Hyperion (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(TWLHR-JP025) The Agent of Joy - Pluto (Common) *(TWLHR-JP026) The Agent of Honor - Haumea (Short Print) *(TWLHR-JP027) Messenger of The Agents (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP030) Twilight Sorcerer (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP031) Twilight Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the Chaos (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Numeron Rare) *(TWLHR-JP032) Atlantean Gardna (Common) *(TWLHR-JP033) Atlantean Recruiter (Common) *(TWLHR-JP034) Atlantean Backup Squad (Common) *(TWLHR-JP035) Atlantean Necromancer (Common) *(TWLHR-JP036) Atlantean Assailant (Common) *(TWLHR-JP037) Dark Magician of Twilight (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP038) Number 41: Atlas, the Atlantean Titan (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP039) Number S39: Utopia One Delta (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP040) Number T*98: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(TWLHR-JP041) Number T*17: Twilight Leviathan (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP042) Number T*69: Heraldry Twilight Crest (Common) *(TWLHR-JP043) Number T*92: Heart-eartH Twilight Dragon (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP044) Number X8820: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Constellation Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(TWLHR-JP045) T*Xyz Lunar Queen 14 Twilight Neptune (Numeron Rare) *(TWLHR-JP046) Number 23: Cyber Dragon Neu (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP047) Number 24: Gimmick Puppet Argent Wing (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(TWLHR-JP048) Number T*24: Gimmick Puppet Twilight Wing (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(TWLHR-JP049) Artifact Caliburn (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(TWLHR-JP050) Artifact Excalibur (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(TWLHR-JP051) Paladin of Graviton Dragon (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP052) Constellation Capricornus (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP053) Constellation Chameleon (Common) *(TWLHR-JP054) Graviton Gardna (Common) *(TWLHR-JP055) Graviton Seraph (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP056) Great Levia-Dragon (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP058) Rank-Up-Magic Or Twilight Force (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(TWLHR-JP059) Rank-Up Recycle (Common) *(TWLHR-JP060) Twilight Storm (Common) *(TWLHR-JP061) Graviton Fossil Dig (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP062) Gravity Stomp (Common) *(TWLHR-JP063) Graviton Excavation (Common) *(TWLHR-JP064) Graviton Wave of Despair (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP065) Constellation Caelum (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP066) Constellation Circinus (Common) *(TWLHR-JP067) Constellation Crux (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP068) Twilight Change (Common) *(TWLHR-JP069) Blessings of Master Hyperion (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP070) Fallen Sanctuary (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP071) Gravity Push (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP072) Gravity Pull (Common) *(TWLHR-JP073) Graviton Wind (Common) *(TWLHR-JP074) Graviton Back Attack (Common) *(TWLHR-JP075) Constellation Crater (Common) *(TWLHR-JP076) Constellation Scutum (Rare) *(TWLHR-JP077) Constellation Telescopium (Common) *(TWLHR-JP078) Return of the Atlanteans (Common) *(TWLHR-JP079) Twilight Cycle (Common) *(TWLHR-JP080) Descent of the Agents (Super Rare) *(TWLHR-JP081) Lunar Twilight Ein (Secret Rare) *(TWLHR-JP082) Lunar Twilight Zwei (Secret Rare) *(TWLHR-JP083) Lunar Twilight Drei (Secret Rare) *(TWLHR-JP084) Lunar Twilight Vier (Secret Rare) *(TWLHR-JP085) Lunar Twilight Fünf (Secret Rare) *(TWLHR-JP086) Rank-Up-Magic Numbers Constellation (alt. text) (Secret Rare/Numeron Rare) *(TWLHR-JP087) Aufstieg des Twilight (Secret Rare) *(TWLHR-JP088) Twilight Zahlen (Secret Rare) *(TWLHR-JP089) Zahlen Wiederbelebung (Secret Rare) *(TWLHR-JP090) Kosmische Ende (Secret Rare) Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are over ??? cards in the Master Set. These are comprised of: *1 Holographic Rare *3 Numeron Rare *10 Secret Rare *9 Ultimate Rare *9 Ultra Rare *12 Super Rare *17 Rare *38 Common Category:Booster Pack